Kish's Tragedy of Love
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: KTOL has been rewritten.The story begins at the final battle and continues from there.
1. Chapter 1

Running through the streets was a blur of pink. It seemed to fly over the ground; float if you dare say. It ran clearly in a deliberate path north east. Soon it slowed to a stop and turned to face upwards. As it looked up many small black dots began to appear. As they came closer they became larger and larger; larger in number too. As the figures came closer four figures began to slink from the shadows to form a circle with the pink. They all looked to the pink and it nodded pulling out a heart shaped thing, that was pink, with a bell. Soon the others had also drawn out strange objects and faced the sky. The figures that had been flying from the sky stopped. Some were large bird things, others were bats, and still more were bugs; at the center was a large dark haired man with pale skin and a dark blue cape, he was surrounded by three figures, one on his left, two on his right.

"Kishu… how could you?" The pink figure said and the figure on the left turned away at the sound.

"How could I not?" He replied. This silenced the pink figure. The blue spoke up.

"Come down and face us you cowards, we are not afraid," And it glared up at the figure on the left.

"You may not be now, but when the rest of my beasts join us you shall be," The tallest figure in the middle said.  
"We are not afraid of you Deep Blue, we wish to fight gallantly to the death, if need be, to save earth," The purple figure on the ground said and glared up at another purple haired figure in the sky.

"I…." The purple figure in the sky started and the purple figure on the ground sent out a sharp bark.

"No! You are not, do not tell me that now, for it is too late. We must fight till one side suffers severe damage," The purple figure said.  
"Zakuro, be calm," The pink figure said.  
"I will be, when this is over, Ichigo," Zakuro replied and walked the rest of the way out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled with an inner burning fire, as if her soul were going to set her whole body up in flames. Her hair was like a field of wisteria in the night, large, silky, smooth, and enchanting. Her overall appearance was intimidating.

"I know, as will I," Ichigo said and joined Zakuro in the light. Her pink eyes were filled with a courage like nothing you have ever seen. Her hair looked like it was spun out of pure silk as it fell in cascades over her shoulders.

"Let's just get them," A blue figure said and pointed her object at the smallest of the four floating figures. She glared at them with brown eyes so deep they looked like pure chocolate. Her black hair was illuminated by the light in such a way that it looked as if it were made of dark blue ribbon.  
"No, Minto, you must wait a little longer," Ichigo replied.

"We are here, Ichigo," Two figures said as one jumped out of a tree and the other surfaced from under the lake. The one who jumped from the tree looked no older than 10, her golden hair glowed as if spun from pure gold. Her eyes were a bright auburn, so beautiful and bright they were almost deep red. The other was dripping wet, lengthening her hair to the bottoms of her shoulders. Her hair looked like grass after a rain, dark and lush. Her eyes were like the sea, blue, green, gray, and glassy.

"Mew Ichigo, we fight now, for all around us, we are surrounded by water, air, and earth bound chimera, we fight to the death," Deep Blue stated.  
"Agreed," Ichigo said and raised her bell, "For the sake of our world, we fight. TOKYO MEW MEW!"

This is how the battle began. It lasted many, many hours, finally Ichigo shot a blow to Deep Blue after a long battle and he fell. As he fell it was revealed that he was not Deep Blue but Deep Blue, Masaya Aoyama, and The Blue Knight.

"MASAYA!" Ichigo screamed as the body of her long life boyfriend came tumbling from the sky, "Please, no! NO!"  
"Ichigo, come back!" Lettuce yelled, but Ichigo did not listen, she ran straight to the crumpled body of her love and curled up around it, sobbing.  
"Ichigo, let's go home," Minto said as she approached Ichigo and touched her shoulder, but Ichigo only let out a hiss of rage and clawed at Minto with her new grown claws. Her mew costume melted from her body and she grew a new outfit of a black armor with silver and pink. Her ears grew in size and her eyes turned a deep red. Claws extended and in wild regailia she flew at her fellow mews, attacking them till they bled.  
"ICHIGO STOP THIS!" Zakuro shouted as she and the other mews tried to calm her down, without using force. Ichigo just glared and let out another blood curdling screech.  
"Onee-chan!!!" Pudding shouted and reached out towards Ichigo but Lettuce pulled her back.  
"Zakuro we should leave, she needs to be alone with him," Lettuce said and Zakuro nodded.  
"Mint, Pudding, come, we should go, Ryou will be worried," Zakuro said and led the way out of the park. Lettuce turned and looked back at Ichigo who had gone back to kneeling with Masaya. She felt a tear roll down her face as Ichigo let out another wail and Minto pulled her out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since the final attack and Masaya's death. Ichigo had not been seen or heard from in all that time and Retasu was extremely worried.

"Retasu? Retasu, snap out of it, you are supposed to be working!" Minto shouted.  
"I know, Minto-san, but I'm so distracted. I wish Ichigo were here. I hope she is alright," Retasu replied.

"I know, we're all worried," Minto said and her face softened as she placed a hand on Retasu's shoulder, "but we have to be strong. For Ichigo."  
"Yes, for Ichigo," Retasu said and stood. She went back to work, all the time worrying about Ichigo.

At the end of the day all the other girls left and Retasu was left to clean up the café. She wiped down the tables and hummed to herself a little song she knew from her childhood days. She placed the chairs on top of the tables and then swept and mopped. She finished at exactly 7: 34 P.M., and she changed into her civilian clothes and locked up at 7: 45. As she walked away from the café she heard rustling in the trees and bushes. She could've sworn she saw a figure skirting through the shadows.  
"Who's there?" She called out. Nothing but the wind and rustling of leaves answered her. She shrugged it off, pulled her sweater closer around her and kept walking. As she neared the park she heard it again. The distinct sound of rustling skirts and snapping twigs.  
"Is anyone there?" She asked. This time she needed not hear the answer for a split second later someone, or something, jumped out in front of her, red eyes blazing, rose colored hair sticking out in all directions, and dirt smeared all over it.  
"Ichigo?" Retasu exclaimed eyes wide. The figure stepped forward and indeed, it was Ichigo. She collapsed on the ground in front of Retasu and groaned.  
"Retasu, I feel so awful…. He's dead… dead as a doornail and I have no one to hold me, help me Retasu, help me," Ichigo said before passing out. Retasu cried and then pulled out her cellphone and called Ryou and Keiichiro at the café. Ryou picked up and told her he was coming. A few minutes later he pulled up in his car and picked up the unconscious Ichigo.   
"What happened to her, Retasu?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know Ryou, I don't know," She replied and helped him put Ichigo on the backseat of the car. She jumped into the front seat and they sped off towards the café.

At the Café…

The rain had begun slowly at first and was soon pounding on the roof of the café. It was dark, the café was deserted except for Keiichiro, who was in the basement fixing a tear in Purin's uniform. Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the door, as the door swung open you could see the outlines of two people. Keiichiro came running up the stairs and looked at the front entrance. A tall, sopping wet male held a girl, 15 by the looks of it. She wore a suit of cloth armor, a black tail and set of ears clashed with her humanesc form, and her hair hung long and soaked from the rain. Next to the boy was a medium sized girl with unraveling braids.  
"Ryou?" Keiichiro called out and the figures stepped forward into the light. Ryou was holding the limp form of neko Ichigo, Retasu was at his side, they were all shivering from the cold. Keiichiro gasped, ran forward and ushered them into the kitchen then went to grab some towels. Ryou set Ichigo down on a chair and sat with Retasu huddled next to the limp dripping form of their co-worker.  
"What happened?" Keiichiro asked once they were all wrapped up and sitting with hot cocoa in the kitchen, waiting for Ichigo to wake up.

"I don't know," Retasu said, "she ran out in front of me and collapsed and I called Ryou. He picked Ichigo and I up and brought us back here."  
Ryou nodded and suddenly the kitchen was filled with the sounds of someone gasping for breath and coughing. Everyone turned to see Ichigo had woken up, but there was something severely wrong. Ichigo was choking.  
"RYOU! Help her!" Retasu shouted and tugged on Ryou's sleeve and he nodded.  
Ryou jumped up and held Ichigo in his arms, no matter how hard she struggled, and performed the hymlic manover.

Ichigo P.O.V.

I wake up and fell the thing in my throat is still there. I cough and gasp, trying to hold on, but the room is going fuzzy. Someone was running up to me…. Who are they?! And what the hell are they doing! I can't stay awake anymore… help ….


End file.
